True Love?
by GirlLostInNight
Summary: Kalona Zoey, one word ...yes.
1. Yes

** In my dream the Island was so blue and beautiful it dazzled me. I was standing on... a castle roof! A really old castle by the look of it as well. The roof space was massive, and the only barrier was the stone teeth around the edges. Fruit trees round the bottom of the garden, this was heaven! The beauty took my breath away. **

** I walked slowly to the opposite edge of the roof and looked down at the glistening blue sea. Then that moment it dawned on me I wasn't alone. I couldn't turn around to look at him to look at kalona after that memory...He was so tempting. At that moment he said " So, my little A-ya it seems I cannot escape you even when I flee your presence", my body froze at his voice I wasn't shocked just their was something about him that just...his voice interrupted my thought's. "I've been waiting for you, my A-ya" he paused " It seems you are sleeping alone. Were you someone else it would be more difficult for you to be touched by me." That was it I'd had enough, "That is none of your business!" I said. "Yes you are correct. All of these sons of man who swarm around you , eager to bask in your presence, are completely beneath my concern." I didn't bother to make a issue about him twisting my words. I was too busy trying to wake up. "You chase me away yet you find me in your dreams. What does that say about you A-ya?" **

"**THAT IS NOT MY NAME! Not in this lifetime!" **

"**Not in this lifetime you say, that means you've accepted you were fashioned by the Ani Yunwiya to love me. Maybe that's why you keep coming to me in your dreams,because even though your waking mind resists me, your soul, your spirit, your very essence yearns to be with me." I knew the truth of the legend and I knew very well I was the reincarnation of A-ya, and Kalona couldn't resist A-ya. **

** Truth I reminded myself use the truth!**

** "Yes" I admitted " I know I am the reincarnation of A-ya." I drew in deep breath and slowly turned around to face kalona. He was so beautiful, Mesmerizing. As usual he was totally under dressed he was only wearing jeans and the sun was glistening of his bronze chest . I continued to talk "But I am today's reincarnation of her, which mean I make my own choices."he stared into my eyes lovingly and said "I know" those two simple words were the most seductive thing he'd ever said...I know. He continued " You and I will either be each other salvation or each other doom." "which shall it be? Salvation or doom?" **

"**I can only speak for myself." I made my voice stay calm,and was even able to add a touch of sarcasm to it, though I could feel the cool stone of the balcony balustrade pressing against my back like the walls of a prison cell against my back. "but both sound pretty bad. Salvation? Jeesh, you're reminding me of the People of Faith, ****and since they consider you a fallen angel, that's doesn't make you much of an expert on salvation. Doom? Well, seriously, you're still reminding me of the People of Faith. Since when did you become so boringly religious?"**

** in two steps he closed the gap between us. His arms became bars,caging me between the stone balustrade and him. His wings shivered,opening around him so that he eclipsed the sun with his own dark brilliance. I could feel the terrible ,wonderful chill that always emanated from him. It should have repelled me, but it didn't . that awful coldness drew me at a soul deep level. I wanted to press myself against him and be carried away by the sweet pain he could bring . **

** "Boring? Little A-ya, my lost love, for centuries mortals have been calling me many things, but boring is not one of them."**

** Kalona towered over me. There was just so much of him! And there was all that naked skin... I wrenched my gaze from his chest and looked up into his eyes. He was smiling down at me, perfectly relaxed and completely in control. He was so darn hot I could hardly breathe. Sure, stark heath and even Erik were cute guys- exceptionally cute guys, actually. But they were nothing compared to Kalona's immortal beauty. He was a masterpiece, the statue of a god that personified physical Perfection, only he was even more attractive because he was alive-he was here-he was here for me. **

** "I-I want you to step back" I tried unsuccessfully to keep my voice from shaking. **

** "Is that truly what you want, Zoey?"**

** His use of my name jolted through me, affecting me much more than when he called me A-ya. My finger's pressed hard into the stone of the castles I tried to ground myself and not fall under his spell. I drew a deep breath and got ready to lie and tell him yes, I sure as hell did want him to step back.**

_**Use the power of truth. **_**The words whispered through my mind. What was the truth? That I had to fight myself not to leap into his arms? That I couldn't stop thinking about A-ya's surrender to him? Or that other truth- that I wished I was just a normal kid whose most stressful problems were homework and mean girls? **

_**Tell the Truth.**_

** I blinked. I **_**could **_**tell the truth.**

** "Right now what I really want is to sleep. I want to be normal. I want to worry about school and paying my car insurance and how stupidly expensive gas is right now. And I'd seriously appreciate it if you could do anything about those things" I held his gaze with my own, letting that one sliver of truth lend me strength.**

** His smile was young and mischievous. "Why don't you come to me, Zoey?" **

** "Well see, that wouldn't actually give me any of those thing's I just mentioned." **

** "I could give you so much more than those mundane things." **

** "Yeah I'm sure you could, but none of it would be normal, and right now what I'd truly like more than anything is a very big dose of normal." **

** He met my gaze, and I could tell that he was waiting for me to falter, for me t get all nervous or even worse panic. But I had told him the truth, and that was a small shining victory for me, one that lent me power. It was Kalona who finally looked away,Kalona who vice was suddenly halting and unsure. "I don't have to be like this. For you, I could be more." his eyes met mine again. "I could choose a different path were you by my side." **

** I tried not to show the flood of emotions his words had caused within me as he touched the part of me that A-ya had awakened.**

_**Find the truth,**_**my mind insisted; and gain, I found it and spoke it. "I wish I could believe you, but I don't . You're gorgeous and magical , but your also a liar. I don't trust you." **

** "but you could," he said **

** " No" I said honestly "I don't think I could" **

** "try give me a chance. Come to me let me prove myself to you. Truly, my love, say one small word **_**yes." **_**He bent and in a movement that was graceful and strong and Seductive, the fallen immortal whispered into my ear, allowing his lips to only brush my skin enough to send chills skittering through my body. "Give yourself to me and I promise I will fulfil your deepest dreams." **

** My breath was coming fast and I pressed my palms harder against the stone against my back. At that instant, I only wanted to say one word...yes. I knew what would happen if I did. I'd already experienced that kind of surrender through A-ya. **

** He chuckled, a sound that was deep and confident. " go on my lost love. One word yes, and your life will be changed forever."**

** His lips weren't by my ear any more. Instead his gaze had captured mine again. He was smiling into my eyes. He was young and perfect, powerful and kind. **

** And I wanted to say yes so badly I was afraid to speak. **

** "Love me" He murmured. " Love only me." **

** Through my desire for him my mind processed what he was saying, and finally I found another word apart from yes, Neferet... but I couldn't say it so I replied "yes" **

** Kalona pulled me into his embrace kissing me and desire passed through me. "I knew you would come to your senses Zoey." **

**Then Nyx's voice appeared in my head, **_**What have you done you stupid girl! I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM AND I KNOW ITS HARD BUT SEE REASON! **_**She paused **_** I see how this can work to your **__**advantage...stay with him and think what to do. **_**She left my head and I felt a strange burning round my legs I looked down... I had another mark? Its was of Kalona.**


	2. Forgetting

Kalona scooped me up in his strong arms, taking me down stairs and to a large door. He kicked the door open. Kalona strode in his bronze chest glimmering and there stood Neferet and the members of Nyx's high council. _What have I done? Damien,Stark,Jack The Twins and Stevie Rae all will hate me! I have brought the world to flames and my friend's along with it! Nothing absolutely nothing was worth that._ Kalona walked over to a chair and sat down with me still in his arms. My mind was screaming get out wake up! But this was no dream anymore this was reality. Then everything went black.

I slowly sat up. Where on earth was I? I wasn't at the Bennidictine Abbey was I ? I looked around... it was freezing wherever I was. I looked down I was in a large t-shirt and my head was killing me. Then a broad figure strode in the room who was he... more importantly who was I ?


	3. Remembering

I blinked my eyes then they went into focus; he stood in front of me chatting to a beautiful woman, he was tall....black hair sweet eyes and a bronze tan, hot! But something about him made me wary something in the back of my head saying don't trust him. I pushed those thought's to the back of my head. "Who are you? Where am I ? and most important who am I?" I asked worriedly. "aaahh...I thought something like this would happen, you my dear are A-ya a beautiful maiden soon to become my wife." the man answered "WIFE I NEVER AGREED TO THIS AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I shouted. "Feisty calm down you are safe I would not hurt you, and yes you did agree to this and I am Kalona the immortal. And this is our servant Neferet." he said cooly. "SERVANT" she whispered to him. "yes servant wench." Kalona was getting irritated now, I just watched in astonishment, he was my fiancé and she was my 'servant'. I coughed to get their attention in between their bickering. "So why don't I have any memories I mean I can remember the outline of strange dreams and a place it was called hou...house o....house of nigh-" Kalona interrupted me "what are you talking about A-ya, you were in the earth with me, don't you remember, you control all the elements" I sat there looking confused then it hit me I was A-ya but I was also Zoey Redbird. I went to the house of night ...MY FRIENDS!I should keep my disguise up this could work for me. " Oh yes I remember now! Spirit air fire water and of course earth. But how did I get control of them I mean things like that don't come out of thin air."Oh I've got him now, a small smirk came to my lips I was trying to look innocent but I couldn't hold it in. "Why do you lie to me Zoey Redbird." he said smoothly. Shit he caught me I wasn't going to give up yet, "Zoey who?" I asked. He repeated "why do you lie to Zoey redbird" he started closing in on me, I stumbled backward and by this time Neferet was gone, to my slight relief. " I told you I have no idea who your talking about" turned my head up to see his interrogating eyes. " I will say this one more time WHY LIE TO ME ZOEY REDBIRD!" by this time he was shouting and he had me up against a wall, holding my arms behind my back. He put his mouth by my ear "tell me" he said sexily. I let out a small moan from the sensation of him being near me. His tongue slowly slid down from my should up to my neck, making me tremble. I would of done well to remember how amazingly good with his body he was. " That's right zoey you can tell me everything" he whispered again in my ear slowly brushing his lips over my earlobe. He was so...tempting so gorgeous so mine. He was here, for me I would live with him forever if I could I moaned when his hand went down my back to my ass. " I wanted....to ….escape..i want to ….go" I panted.

We stood there for what seemd like hour with him slowly caressing my body, I wanted him he wanted me thiswas perfect I wanted him to take me as his then and there this was just....*sighs* wonderful.


	4. Dressing

Kalona X Zoey again :P x Enjoy my new chapter xxx

Zoey PoV

He finally let go and I collapsed on the floor.

"You will get used to your life here whether you like it or not, Zoey I love you this was to make you happy, you asked me I excepted and I will NEVER let go of you," Kalona explained very 'helpfully'

I cried and cried, I want my friends my family my home. Not a messed up old castle with Neferet And Kalona no matter how much he 'loves' me, notice the sarcasm, the boredom and the sadness.

After hours of crying I got used to the fact I was going to have to live here…for a few months anyway, this was Plan B) Escape from Kalona. I searched around the room for wardrobe and four a door in the wall. I opened the Door which led to a walk in wardrobe lined with different Dresses formal, casual; sexy…whatever you like it was there! At the very end of the wardrobe was A dress, Black as the night sky, a corset like top jewelled down the middle and lace to delicately decorate my arms and a skirt which landed mid thigh with netting pushing it out. It was Beautiful. And a ruby crescent moon necklace which was held in place by golden wings…Much like Kalona's. I grabbed it and tried it on. Slowly pulling it up but I couldn't reach the back to lace it up. I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked stunning! Then Kalona walked in, I gasped.

"I'm so sorry I just couldn't resist!" I said so fast I felt dizzy

"Don't worry it was made for you, and only you, you truly are beautiful in it" he said with a smile in his voice. He walked up t me and slowly laced up the back pulling it tight, might I say making my breast's look huge! He went over to a draw pulled out a few hair pins and slowly started pinning my hair into a bun, every touch was like having a spark of electricity in between us **( in a good way luv your dear writer). **Once he was done he placed a delicate head dress on my head a band of gold went round my forehead with a ruby hanging in the middle landing in between my eyes and two more on each side, he bent down and slowly placed black heel's on my feet lacing the ribbon around my leg and then he turned me to look back in the mirror.

"You truly do look like a goddess," I notice the dress left just enough bare skin for everyone to see my latest tattoo. We truly did look a beautiful couple together. Him in his black trouser's no top just him and me this made smile. I turned around to thank him and he kissed me! His mouth on mine felt amazing we kissed each other till we had to come out for need of oxygen.

"Meet me for dinner in an hour and don't even think about taking that dress off…yet," he said calm as ever.

I sat there shocked and waiting for the clock to tick by until it was time to go and this will e my first 'date' with Kalona. As the excitement built up I touched up my makeup and headed out. I think I'm ready.


	5. The Date

**Hey guys, right sorry I don't ever update quickly, its kind of awful of me. But here's my next chapter sorry about my rubbish writing, enjoy? X short chapter again...**

**Zoey PoV **

Finally, after my dire wait. The clock finally struck seven and a small knock could be heard at the door.

"You may enter" I spluttered out nervously, I relaxed a little as I saw it not Neferet but a small serving girl.

"Master Kalona, would like to see you now" she replied with a timid smile. I slowly shifted up of my bed and walked towards the door. Smiling at the poor girl before I left.

The grand portraits, hung silent and motionless upon the wall, set in place to make the castle have a polished appearance. Finally I halted at two massive wooden doors, _is this it? _I wondered aloud in my head. I slowly pushed the two, intricately patterned doors slowly forwards, the sound of a piano playing instantly seeping into my ears.

The room was dimly lit, a long dining table with two places set, the head of the table and the close one next to it. The dark mahogany wood giving it a mysterious atmosphere, and sat at the grand black piano was, Kalona wearing a perfectly pressed Tux and black tie to match. He was breathtaking.

I slowly sauntered over the piano, automatically feeling the electric pulsing between us. I sat down beside him and I could feel the soft melody of the song taking me under, into a state of relax. I loved this. Then the music stopped abruptly and snapped back, suddenly aware of where I was. Who I was with.

"Zoey, my love would you care to take a seat" he said his hand slowly gesturing towards the table placed in the centre of the room.

"Yes, I would Delighted" I replied timidly, this was the start of the unknown. This was when things got complicated.


	6. The End Of The Beggining

Hey, right I have a great idea for a one-shot but I decided I've got to finish this, I have no idea what to do with it to be perfectly honest! So I may aswell end it. Just to make things final, and not leave it hanging. Right Enjoy.

Zoey PoV

As I sit in this room, I did not feel the chill. Kalona had a warming spirit. I discussed with him many things from weather to even heath. The gravitational pull between us was undeniable. The Food was wonderful. A question ever so bugging me since I sat down, I finally decided was ready to break out.

"Why did you love Nyx?" Oh god what have I done? He looks so hurt. So vulnerable. So normal. I thought.

"I loved her. With all my heart. She was truly beautiful, a magnificent goddess. Nyx is good, kind, powerful, forgiving. She was everything I was not. That is why I loved her...as I love you." And then for the first time in maybe a thousand years he looked in my eyes. It was then as I slowly leaned in, to what I didn't realise would be my most fatal move. I realised Kalona Truly Did love me, he always will. I am like his Goddess. He would sacrifice his life for me, anything.

And Unknown To Me.

One Day.

He will.

Gah, short I know... Sorry sorry sorry sorry xoxo GirlLostInNight.


End file.
